


Witer and Killer

by nekopp



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, paulgoode
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 11:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekopp/pseuds/nekopp





	Witer and Killer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pineapple bun](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=pineapple++bun).



我不喜欢一夜情。

但是酒精和荷尔蒙蒸腾而起的热气，轻易融化了理智，不多不少的谈话，恰到好处的肢体接触，最终混杂交错在一起，剥掉了所有彬彬有礼的陌生人间的距离，那些稀松的怀疑和犹豫一瓣瓣凋谢，最终被马丁凉鞋和黑皮鞋悉悉索索的踩碎在脚底。  
亲吻成了理所当然会发生的事。

而它也确实发生了。  
伴随那些同世间所有情事相似的流程，燃烧着，纠缠着。  
开始是唇舌，然后是肌骨，最终是密不可分的私处。

Paul的舌头味道和他的眉毛一样淡。  
Paul阴毛的颜色和他的头发一样。  
Paul的西装下的躯体和我想象中的一样完美。

我那用来思考词句得以维生的大脑，在这溺水般的情欲中窒息，它在水中闷声放出细小的气泡，上涌到我的嘴边，迸裂出下流的浪叫。被撞击，戳弄，折磨，然后收紧身体作为回报，和真正金发的男人交换一个气喘吁吁的吻。  
然后在一切奔涌上涨，最终得以结束之后，金发的杀手慢慢的，慢慢的，吻过了我棕色的发根。

我午夜醒来，赤裸着走下床铺，坐在窗边的月光里，安静的吸烟。  
那些无规则缭绕的烟雾，晕开在混着暧昧气味的空气里，朦胧的罩住了我视野里沉睡的paul。我透过这刺鼻又迷人的雾气打量他，然后一遍遍吸食着烟草再弥补着稀薄雾气的空缺，然后灵感和之后泛上来睡意敲打着我的脑神经，暗示着一场暌违已久的奇异的梦的降临。我返回床铺，贴近他光裸的脊背，入睡。

然后等待一个明早醒来时注定空白结局。

我的裸体，我的手指，我新生的发。  
他的肌肉，他的呼吸，他留在我体内的精液。

“我和女人谈恋爱，也和男人谈恋爱，但我不喜欢一夜情。它会让我觉得十足地敷衍，像做梦，醒来便忘掉的梦。所有事情都不应该这么容易，不是吗？”

但我爱他。


End file.
